1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pop-up valves and, more specifically, to a removable pop-up valve device having a remote actuator to open and close said valve for sinks having a basket strainer. Said pop-up valve device comprises a waste pipe insert housing a ball valve which is activated by a valve stem which moves from an engaging to a non-engaging position by means of a pivotally connected ball and socket valve stem guide connected through a clevis by means of a spring. Said clevis has threaded attachment means to the external valve control lift rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pop-up valve device. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,834 issued to Wentz on Apr. 26, 1983.
Another patent was issued to Minella on 3,314,083 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,083. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,323 was issued to Helguera on Nov. 12, 1963 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 18, 1967 to Minella as U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,086.